


Impress Me

by angelboygabriel



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, ambiguous time & setting, because the suit sliding over Tony is the sexiest thing ever, dealing with pain via porn, just gonna tag bleeding edge armour kink, magic kink?, magic orgasms?, mentions of power dynamics, pre infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: The expected: They’d heard of each other before, in casual passing (as casual as someone like Tony Stark can be).The unexpected: Tony Stark feels like that stupid term “electric chemistry” is pretty damn real when he meets one Socerer Supreme.





	Impress Me

**Author's Note:**

> in this au, Tony isn’t dating Pepper and Stephen isn’t dating Christine and the boys are living their best bisexual lives WITHOUT that stupid piece of purple shit ruining everything.
> 
> I deal with Marvel-onset PTSD with porn

 

Of course Tony had heard about him before now. Stephen Strange wasn’t exactly the type of man to fly under the radar. They’d attended some similar parties, been with some similar people, hung around some similar restaurants- brushing shoulders without realizing it.

Tony Stark respected the ex-neurosurgeon who’d still managed to stay on the scene even after butchering his hands and gaining some bizarre rumors of powers, and Stephen Strange respected the genius, billionaire inventor who seemed to be at the epicenter of everything.

They (typically) met at a party.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, have you _met_ Stephen?” the blonde hanging off of Tony’s arm garbled. He took the drink from her hand and set it on the table.

“Deeply unfortunately. Rogers is more patriotic than pie.” Tony snarked, and the girl tittered.

“No, not the captain, silly! Stephen _Strange_.” she emphasized, and Tony shrugged.

“Well then, can’t say I properly have.” he replied. The girl hiccuped and pointed shakily at the back of some guy’s head.

“You’d probably... like him. You should say hello. Go on!” she prompted, shoving him. Her friend swooped in with an apology and quickly whisked blondie off somewhere, probably to sober up. Tony stared at the back of the head she’d been pointing at.

The man turned around almost the second Tony looked at him, and they locked eyes across the room. Tony’s eyebrows raised and he took a slow sip of his martini. Tony lifted his glass up above his head as he navigated through the crowd and and carelessly interjected himself into the conversation that had been occurring.

“Hi. I’m Tony Stark.” he introduced, and the woman Stephen had been talking to huffed in annoyance. “You can go now.” Tony added in her direction, and the girl gave him an aggravated look.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Try not to get too carried away, please.” she said with disregard to Tony.

“You know me, Christine. I keep things under control.” Stephen replied, and the woman scoffed before she ducked off. Tony watched her go.

“Stephen Strange. _Doctor_ Stephen Strange.”

Tony turned back around to face _Doctor_ Stephen Strange. He looked wholly unimpressed, but Tony knew how to read people. He was interested, which meant Tony was in.

“Would it be cliche to call your name strange?” Tony asked with a smirk.

“Terribly.” Stephen deadpanned.

“It’s probably cliche to say you’re charming. Some might even say magical.” Tony said, and Stephen finally let some emotion bleed into his face.

“You’re awfully forward, Mr. Stark.” he noted nonchalantly, and Tony shrugged.

“I get that a lot. It’s not like you’re stopping me.” he shot back and Stephen shook his head with a smile.

“I’m assuming you’ve heard about my abilities?” he asked, and Tony nodded.

“Word spreads fast. New York is a small town, and there’s an even smaller group of extraordinary people like yourself. I’d like to get to know you.” Tony said, accentuating his words with another drink from his martini. Strange seemed to consider his offer.

“Is there anywhere more private to talk?” he asked, and Tony grinned.

“I own this whole fucking tower, of course there is.” Tony said and turned to part the crowd. “Come on.” he shot over his shoulder, leading them to an elevator. He punched in the code before the doors slid open, and they stepped inside. Stark tech was clearly unique in its promptness, because the elevator ride twelve stories up took only seconds and Tony strode into an expansive room. A TV covered the entirety of one wall, while a massive couch dominated the center of the room with a wraparound balcony and an attached bar on the far wall. Tony walked behind it and got out a bottle of scotch.

“Want some?” he asked as Stephen looked around, and he nodded. Tony poured to glasses and handed one over. They clinked.

“To Iron Man.” Stephen proposed, and Tony raised an eyebrow.

“To Dr. Strange.” he countered and they both took a careful sip before sitting down on the couch.

“I may as well ask, what all is it that you can do?” Tony questioned, and Stephen relaxed into the couch.

“Well, what do you want to see?” he replied, and Tony leaned forwards.

“Impress me.” he says, and Stephen smirks. He clapped his hands together and twisted before pulling them apart, and a sparkling orange rope materialized between his hands. Tony’s eyes went wide, and Stephen clapped his hands back shut before pulling his arms back into a fighting stance. This time, two rotating orange shields with indecipherable runes on them appeared to frame his hands. They fizzle out and Stephen extends a hand. Tony isn’t sure what for, until the air seems to crystallize before his eyes and the glass of scotch plops into his outstretched fingers.

“Okay. That was a _little_ cool.” Tony admits, and Stephen laughs.

“A little? Oh, like your suits are so much better, old man.” Stephen taunts, and Tony’s jaw drops.

“Old man? I’ll have you know, _grandpa_ , my suits can be amazing.” he returns, and Stephen leans into his space with a cocky grin.

“Prove it.” he whispers, and Tony smirks. He shuts his eyes for a brief second and discretely taps the sensor implanted in his palm, letting the suit fluidly cover him from the various nanotech woven into his tux. It gets up to his neck before he opens his eyes and sees Strange giving him what’s undoubtedly bedroom eyes. The slow once over he gets is enough to make Tony thankful that the suit hides the hard on he’s starting to get.

“It flies, right?” Stephen asks after a second, and Tony nods. He turns and gets a running start out to the balcony before jumping up, the propulsors firing up and shooting him up along the face of the skyscraper. He lets the suit stall out and he free falls for a second before he kicks it back on, spiraling back down to land on the balcony with a clang. Stephen’s leaning against the railing as he stands and the suit recedes off his his body, a grin splitting his face. It’s unnervingly attractive.

“Not bad. Attractive suit.” Stephen says.

“Attractive man.” Tony says with a vague gesture. It’s not entirely clear whether he’s referring to himself or Strange. Either way, Stephen smiles and doesn’t move when Tony steps up to him.

There’s only a hand width of space between them at best and a smile twitches at Stephen’s face. They stare at each other for a long second before Tony speaks.

“I think it would be awkward if I didn’t kiss you right now.” he announces, and Strange tilts his head.

“So you’re observant, too.” He snarks, and Tony shakes his head with a bite of his lip before he slides a hand behind Stephen’s neck and pulls his face down to his. They both taste like expensive scotch as Stephen’s arms wrap around Tony’s waist. Tony grabs at some of Stephen’s hair as he feels himself getting bent backwards, control squarely in Stephen’s hands.

_“You know me, Christine. I keep things under control.”_

Tony laughed into Strange’s mouth. He’d played right into this, hadn’t he? At least they shared a common goal.

Tony Stark, however, was never one to be outdone.  
  
He pushed back as they kissed harder, Tony struggling to stay focused against what was probably literal magic happening in his mouth. If there was one thing Stephen Strange could do, it was kiss.

But two could play at that game, and Tony broke them apart with an undignified gasp before he pressed a kiss against Stephen’s cheek, then his jaw, then at his earlobe before he started to bite down his neck. Stephen gave a groan as Tony neared his shoulder and he paused.

“Did I say you could stop?” he snapped, and Tony raised an eyebrow. Stephen was whiteknuckling the railing with his one free hand. Thank fuck Tony had the insight to make the railing tall so his idiot friends would have to try damn hard to fall.

Tony went back to working hickeys into Stephen’s skin with a pleasant hum. A leg slipped between his and Tony bit down particularly hard.

“Ah, shit.” Tony mumbled as he ground down onto Strange’s thigh. They pressed closer until they were rubbing against each other, and Stephen gave a breathy laugh.

“This is the most undignified thing I’ve ever done.” he complained, one hand digging into Tony’s waist. Tony smirked.

“You seem to be pretty into undignified.” he shot back, and slowly moved a tentative hand to the crotch of Stephen’s pants. He was a little surprised when Stephen made a face and his eye color turned purple. He pushed himself into Tony’s grip, and Tony eyed his belt buckle.

Stephen grabbed his tie and yanked it forwards, choking Tony as he did it.

(Tony will forever deny that he _likes_ getting choked. And forget analyzing his massive sadistic and masochistic streak.)

“Stop being a tease.” he growled, and Tony silently congratulated himself. He’s got the power now.

“Am I really a tease if I always make due on what’s promised?” He asks, and Stephen almost glares. Tony can barely see the purple ring around his blown pupils. He’s thankful the minimal balcony lighting in the night lets him at least see the way Strange licks his lips.

“You haven’t promised anything yet.” Stephen replies, and Tony grins before sinking down to his knees. He can hear Stephen’s heavy inhale as he leans back to grab the railing with both hands.

“Okay, how about this: I’m going to suck your dick.” Tony says matter-of-factly as he looks up at him, and Stephen nods.

“Go on then, tin can.” he taunts, and Tony shakes his head as he undoes Stephen’s belt buckle. He aches to undo his own to relieve some of the pressure on his cock, but for now, Tony’s too preoccupied with the sizable bulge in front of his face. He pops open the button and zipper to Stephen’s pants and notes the designer label: one of his favorites. A man after his own tastes.

Tony rubs Stephen through his black silk boxers before he presses a kiss to the fabric.

“Spread your legs a little more.” Tony demands, voice hoarse. Stephen obeys, shuffling his feet apart before Tony pulls his pants down a little more. He bites the hem of boxers between his teeth and looks up at Stephen as he pulls them down, hands coming to rest on his hips when he finishes and snaps the hem back against his skin from his teeth.

Tony quickly undoes his own belt and breathes a sigh of relief as he palms his cock before facing Stephen’s.

“Is this your magic wand, Doctor?” Tony asks as he smooths his hands down Stephen’s thighs.

“I can think of something else you could be using that mouth for rather than pathetic jokes, Stark.” Stephen says crossly, and Tony laughs before he licks up Stephen’s cock. Stephen tenses up and he gasps, Tony bringing one hand to the base before he licks at the head of his cock and swallows Stephen down.

Stephen groans, a rich deep sound that sends thrills through Tony as he starts to bob his head a little. One of Stephen’s hands grabs his hair and helps guide him along, Tony trying to stave of the hot feeling in his stomach listening to the obscene noises they were making.

“Fuck, you’re good. C’mon... aren’t you gonna touch yourself? I think you deserve it.” Stephen says. Tony can’t help but roll with it, taking the hand he’d previously had on Stephen’s hip and sliding it into his pants to jack himself off, albeit slower than the pace he was setting on Strange. Tony chose to not take his mouth off Stephen, moaning around Stephen’s cock as he worked himself too.

Stephen’s head tipped back, and Tony could hear the metallic grind of the ring Strange wore bearing against the railing as he gripped it even tighter.

“Jesus _Christ_.” Stephen swore, gritting his teeth.

Stephen started to move his hips, pushing forwards into Tony’s face rather furtively before Tony stopped jerking himself off and grabbed the doctor’s back to help push him forwards. It’s the consent Stephen needs before he starts to fuck Tony’s mouth, the billionaire holding onto his waist and trying not to let his eyes water.

“Oh god, I’m close.” Stephen groans. He suddenly yanks Tony’s head back by his hair, and Tony _whines_ with the pleasure-pain it sends. Tony takes the incentive to wrap his hand around Strange and himself at the same time, moving his hand at the same pace on both of them. Stephen hisses something incomprehensible before he comes on Tony’s face with a cry and a wave of power that makes Tony’s entire body numb and his mind goes blank as his own orgasm hits him with all the force of Stephen’s secondhand magic. He blacks out for a few seconds, because he opens his eyes in Stephen’s arms.

“Oh my... fucking god.” Tony exhales after he catches his breath. He blinks hard, dragging a hand across his cheek and chin. Stephen’s come is probably making him look like a goddamn mess, but he just slowly smirks as he licks it off his hand.

“Your pants are ruined.” Stephen rasps, mouth parted as he stares at Tony.

“Better take them off, I guess.” Tony shrugs, and then he’s getting pressed against Stephen’s chest while he waves his hand wildly in a circle and pushes Tony back. He’s a little shocked to fall onto a bed, but then Stephen’s there too, finally peeling off his button down as he straddles Tony’s lap.

Tony lets himself get pushed down. It’s gonna be a _good_ night.

 


End file.
